Comforts from the Unexpected In French
by Firestar08
Summary: Alors qu'un incendie se déclare chez les Dursley, Harry est enferm?


Comforts from the unexpected  
Translation by Sylphide Dor  
  
Chapter1 :  
  
Harry s'appuya contre le mur de son placard, haletant légèrement. Se servant d'un chiffon, il le pressa contre son bras pour essayer d'arrêter le sang qui y coulait. C'était la cinquième fois que son oncle l'avait battu cette semaine. Il soignait maintenant une jambe, une cheville, un bras cassés et plus encore.  
  
Il soupira amèrement dans l'obscurité. Il s'en fichait complètement, maintenant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant que Sirius n'était plus là Et sans Sirius, la vie était vide, dénuée de sens La peur l'avait quitté et il avait abandonné depuis longtemps Abandonné l'espoir. Il sentait la culpabilité le dévorer à chaque instant Il aimait Sirius plus que la vie elle-même Mais maintenant son parrain était parti. Qui se souciait de lui ? Tous ceux qu'il connaissait finiraient un jour par s'éloigner de lui, le laissant seul.  
  
Harry regarda le couteau posé sur le sol avec une lueur dans les yeux. Il le pressa légèrement, regardant le sang alors qu'il coulait de son bras. Il savait qu'il serait fatal de perdre trop de sang, mais pourquoi s'en soucier quand tout le monde traitait le précieux liquide à l'intérieur de lui comme s'il n'était que de l'eau. Il observa la mince traînée de sang avec satisfaction, presque comme s'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentait une douleur lancinante dans son bras mais il l'accueillit et apprécia cette peine; elle émoussait celle toujours présente de sa culpabilité et de son chagrin.  
  
Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier : « Au feu ! ». Harry s'assit, hébété, alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas précipités autour de lui. Il entendit un crash et sut immédiatement que les restes de la maison s'étaient effondrés autour de lui. Des flammes léchaient le placard, la chaleur le submergeant, l'odeur des cendres et de la fumée l'étranglant, l'étouffant.  
  
Harry ne souciait plus du tout Il était reconnaissant car il savait qu'il allait mourir. Mourir et toute sa peine et sa torture disparaîtraient. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que les flammes viennent lentement et finissent par le dévorer.  
  
Elles ne vinrent jamais.  
  
Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il découvrit une lumière bleue qui l'entourait. La lumière tournait, combattait et fouettait le feu Lentement, très lentement, les flammes moururent, tournant tout en une pile de cendre grise et poussiéreuse.  
  
« Non », pensa Harry, son esprit incapable de faire pénétrer ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Il avait été si heureux, si reconnaissant que misérable vie se serait terminée... mais maintenant tous ces espoirs étaient perdus...encore Peut-être que Vernon avait eu raison. Il /était/ un monstre. Il ne pouvait même pas mourir correctement.  
  
Tout à coup, là devant-lui, apparut une tornade tourbillonnante, tournoyant à toute allure. Elle ralentit et une femme en sortit. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs et des yeux lavande couleur d'améthyste brillant.  
  
« Harry », dit la femme. Sa voix était douce, apaisante, gentille... pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry se sentit légèrement réconforté. « Je suis Shiara, dit-elle. Déesse de l'Amour, du Besoin et de la Justice. Tu peux m'appeler Lady Shiara. - Etes-vous celle qui a arrêté l'incendie, demanda Harry prudemment. - Oui, C'est moi. - Pourquoi ? » Sa voix était douce et déprimée. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait? Je voulais en finir - Regarde-moi mon enfant. » Harry eut l'impression qu'une main invisible relevait son menton. Levant la tête, il s'obligea à regarder dans les yeux de la déesse. « Harry », la déesse le regarda droit dans les yeux, le pénétrant de son regard. « Mon enfant, rappelle toi que tu ne dois JAMAIS perdre espoir. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Tu es en danger. Le feu d'aujourd'hui a été lancé par des Mangemorts. Ils ont placé des Sortilèges d'Enfermement très puissant sur la porte et les fenêtres et je suis navrée de te dire que Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley ont péri dans l'incendie. La Lady s'interrompit. Quant à toi mon petit tu as seulement une chance. Une chance et un choix. Si tu veux être en sécurité, si tu veux survivre, tu dois recommencer. Et faire croire à tous que tu as péri dans l'incendie. Je t'enverrai vers un autre gardien. Mais je ne veux pas..., commença Harry. Mon enfant, dit la Lady fermement Penses-tu que ton parrain aurait voulu que tu sois misérable? Pense-tu qu'il aurait voulu que tu te sentes comme ça? Harry, s'il te plait, n'abandonne pas. Dans l'intérêt de ton parrain. Où m'envoyez-vous ? demanda Harry abandonnant finalement. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te le dire pour l'instant. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Lady Shiara sourit. Tu n'apprécies pas cette personne. Pourtant, je suis sûre que vous ferez de votre mieux pour essayer de vous tolérer et même vous entendre. Rappelle-toi Harry, dans l'intérêt de Sirius. Et pour mon apparence?»  
La Lady agita sa baguette dans les airs. Harry sentit une douce brise  
souffler sur son visage. Lentement, il commença à changer. Ses devinrent  
plus longs et plus droits pendant qu'il grandissait de quelques  
centimètres. Sa peau était restée plus pâle que jamais à cause du manque  
de soleil, mais ses yeux passèrent du vert émeraude à une teinte de bleu  
froid et glacial. Il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes et bien que sa  
célèbre cicatrice eût disparu, il pouvait toujours la sentir.  
« C'est de la magie spirituelle, expliqua la déesse. Comme ça aucun  
sorcier ne pourra détecter de la magie sur toi »  
Elle regarda le grand garçon déterminé devant elle.  
  
Harry acquiesça, ses yeux s'endurcissant à cette nouvelle résolution.  
« Vous reverrai-je jamais, demanda-t-il. Je trouverai un moyen de communiquer avec toi. La Lady sourit. Bonne chance »  
  
Harry sentit une rafale de vent autour de lui, prenant rapidement de la  
vitesse. Il ferma les yeux pendant que le monde filait autour de lui.  
Quand le tourbillon s'arrêta enfin. Il avait disparu. 


End file.
